Help my sad friend :o)
by MeAndMyReflection
Summary: Gamzee were having a walk when he saw Vriska crying at the park. What will Gamzee do to make her happy again? Warning inside. R&R and enjoy. :)


OH MY GOD I WANT TO SCREAM BUT I MUST HOLD IT TILL THE STORY END.

As you all can see, this is Gamzee x Vriska story. But I want to make it different from other fanfic you ever see. Most of the fanfic I see about this pairing would include sex and drugs or they would paired her to SoberInsane!Gamzee (I know the reason why, but still it sadden me). In this story, I pair Vriska with Gamzee who still trust with miracles and no sex or drugs in this story. I also try as hard as possible to make this fluffy. I hope you enjoy! :D

WARNING FOR BAD GRAMMAR, WRONG QUIRKS, BAD WORDS, and some flirt? Depends on you.

Disclaimer: Other than this story, All the characters are not owned by me. It was owned by amazing Andrew Hussie.

You are Gamzee Makara. Have some walk around the park always give you a miraculous feeling. The motherfucking sunshine gave you a warm chill and the air is just so damn refreshing. You just can't ask for a better day than this. But then you saw one of your motherfucking friends hugging her legs and you heard some motherfucking sob. You motherfucking sure your friend cry now, but you can't see her face.

She was Vriska Serket, but you prefer call her sis or spider sis. You for some reason were shy to call out your motherfucking friends name. But let's forget that unrelated problem and return to Spidersis, shall we? She was still motherfucking crying, and you have the tendencies to shoosh her. You slowly approach her and touch her shoulder.

"Hello, sis. :o)"

She jumped when you call her out and quickly wipe away her tears. She quickly changed her frown into a wicked smile.

"Hi, asshole! Gosh! Your hair is horrib8le as usual!"

"Already get use to it, motherfucker. By the way spider sis, why would you fucking hide in the corner and crying like a motherfucking pimp?"

"You are a88888888solutely wrong! I don't sad at all!"

"Lie to me, ain't ya?" You touch her cheek to show unwiped tears to her. "This look like a motherfucking tears to me"

"….. Doesn't prove anything."

You chuckle vigorously hearing her motherfucking stupid lie. You sit beside her while she continue hugging her legs.

"Why are you looking so fucking sad, sis?"

"Why I would tell you?"

"You ain't have any reason to hide it from me."

"You won't force me to tell you shit, understand dum8ass?

"Never will, my motherfucking best sis"

"I am not your 8est friend. Don't call me like that"

"Sorry, motherfucker. Ain't going to do that anymore. :o("

"…..Good ….. So fucking 8OOOOOOOORED."

"Me too, spidersis. Want to play some tags of games? :o)"

"…..Why would you play with me? No one wants to play with me. They think I have plans to kill them al! Maybe it was true, 8ut I still want to play. ::::("

"Honk. Finally. I succesfully push that words outta you. ;o)"

She glared at you with an intent to kill. You fucking sure you even didn't pursue her to tell shit, but you still glad she motherfucking did.

"AAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH! GAMZEE!"

"Honk. :o)"

"I hate you. And I'm fine 8eing alone! I'll play 8y myself!"

"Not to worry, spider sis. This clown would like to play with you. :o)"

"I don't need your concern"

"That was motherfucking hurt me, sis. :o( I would never concern for you, I just really like you. That's all the damn truth. :o)"

"There's no way you like me. No8ody does."

" That ain't true, motherfucker. You are motherfucking nice and fun to be with."

" Liar! How am I fun at the very 8eginning? Everything a8out me is suck."

"Again, it ain't true, sis. You great at playing all games and be such awesome bitch. You also have all of the motherfucking luck. Damn, motherfucker. Can't ask for greater than that."

" Thanks, I guess. 8ut I don't give a dick about it. ::::("

"I can tell you lack of confident and spirit. It so sad to see my sis is all broken and sad. :o( I can give some of my miracle elixir if you like to. :o)"

"No asshole, your faygo is suck as hell!"

"….. :o("

"Well… I don't know… Maybe I need someone…"

"Someone? :o)"

"Someone who will always nice to me and not judge everything I done as 8ad, who will always say sweet words to me. But nah, I have a high standard for hotsie. Not many people could attract me."

"If I could motherfucking attract you somehow, would you miraculously smile for me? :o)"

"….. You can. ::::)"

"Really? :o)"

"You can help me with something… SEXY. :::;)"

":oO How I could do the motherfucking sexy help, sis? :o)

"…. ::::)"

Now you have become Vriska Serket. This clown insistence is impressed you. You would like to know how good he is at keeping promise. While you thinking of it, you also want to *PLAY* abit with him. You wrap your hand around his neck and you pull him closer to you until your nose touches his. He was surprised with your sudden move and slowly become purple.

"…Sis?"

You chuckle and you take a deep breath to make the most sexiest voice you ever make."Don't call me with *sis*, Gamz. Call me with my name."

" Uh… Um.. It sounds so motherfucking hard. :o("

"It's not that hard. I can give an example for you."

"Um…"

You touches your lips to his ears and he flinch. You didn't care though and you enjoy every second of it.

"Sis…"

"*Vriska*. Not sis. Come on, say it."

He gulped and forced out a voice from his throat. "V-Vr-ris-k-ka…."

You are still not pleased with it. You want it more hotter and sexy, so you do it again. "Say it clearer. *Vriska*."

He start to tremble very hard, are you make him depressed? He grip your shoulders really hard and push you away. You are so sure he was very angry at this point. Why not? You do some sexual stuff on him and he surely uncomfortable with it. But out from what you expected, he actually hug you. You quickly think that he was trying to do an indirect sexual on her. Stupid thought and you know that. But you just don't want to think it the other way.

"….. Gamzee?"

"…vriska… Vriska… Vriska VRISKA VRISKA! Honk! Did you that? I can call your sweet name with my mouth! Ain't it cool, Vriska? Honk. :o)"

Without you realizing, your face slowly become blue.

"C-Congratulation! You have past the test! I feel more awesome now! )::::)"

"Motherfucking glad to hear. Honk. :o)"

After you think of it, everyday he was mostly honking rather than laughing. You don't know why, but you really want to hear his laugh by yourself.

"… Maybe you think this is stupid as hell, 8ut would you laugh for me?"

"….. Hahahaha!" He hug you more tighter until your heart is almost exploded from embarrassment. "You are motherfucking cute, Vriska! You really are! :o)"

"N-NO I'M NOT! STOP CALL ME LIKE THAT!"

"Hehe. :o)"

"Geez…. Let's just get over it."

"Okay." He let go the hug and look at you with his soft eyes. You look away.

"So… Still wanna to motherfucking play? :o)"

"I have no interest to do that anymore. What about we go to restaurant rather than play?"

"Okay! :oD I can buy you some motherfucking gourmet if you want."

"Fuck no, Gamzee! I will 8e the one who'll get food for you!"

"Okay then Sis- I mean Vriska. ;o)"

"…. ::::/)"

WOW. OKAY, I NEED TO CALM DOWN. XDD

This is literary my first one shot I manage to complete! WOOHOO! And probably also my first romance story in fanfiction. I don't know about Vriska personality in here. Something feel off, but I just don't know what. Again, maybe just my feelings. And that last emoticon, dunno if I should use that, but I like it.

What do you think? Please tell me about it in Comment Review and if you like it, please favourite! If you like this pairings, I'll make more of it!

Goodbye, and see you next time! XD


End file.
